Judge
by naideel
Summary: I like money a lot. I have! But I don't like cock. Are you serious? A KRISKAI FICT!


**Judge.**

**.**

FYHJIA present a fanfiction JUDGE starring KRIS WU KAI ZHANG YIXING genre

ROMANCE COMEDY rating M

.

_I like money a lot. _I have! _But I don't like cock. _Are you serious?

.

.

**It's yaoi, if you hate it, do everything you want. I don't care 3**

.

.

Yixing benar soal Kiev, kota itu membosankan. Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya dada wanita dan merah darah, setidaknya itu menurut Kris. Dirinya memang abnormal, tapi ia tidak sinting untuk menghabiskan seluruh penghasilannya demi mencicipi gua gadis. Selain alasan uang, Kris punya alasan lain mengapa ia membenci kehidupan malam Kiev.

Pamannya punya dompet tebal karena mengambil peruntungan dari dunia malam. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar jika Kris mengunjungi bar-bar milik pamannya itu, hanya saja terasa tidak bebas. Oh demi tuhan, dirinya tidak pernah berpikir akan mengatakan 'Paman, aku ini _gay, _terimalah kenyataan ini.'.

Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menetap dikota aneh bernama Odessa. Awalnya Kris pikir Yixing mengusulkannya untuk pergi ke kota ini supaya pria kurus itu dapat menemui pacarnya tiap hari. Namun dugaannya meleset, Odessa adalah tempat yang hebat. Dimana petugas _bea cukai_-nya tolol dan dirinya bisa cepat kaya karena mereka. _Well, _Kris punya usaha penyelundupan barang ilegal yang cukup menjanjikan.

"Yo, Wu!" Kris menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati pria berlesung pipit yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya. "Mau main kasino? Pacarku sudah menang dua puluh kali bulan ini! Percayalah, kakek tua bergigi emas disana payah." Sambungnya sembari menunjuk kearah seorang pria tua bertubuh gemuk yang memiliki rambut setengah sentimeter.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Carikan saja aku teman ranjang malam ini." Kris terkekeh lalu menegak cairan kuning digelas tingginya. "Kalau bisa yang asia, orang Ukraina agak membosankan."

Yixing menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, temannya yang ini memang hidung belang. "Disana. Kurasa yang itu orang Korea, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin." Yixing menunjuk seorang pria berkulit gelap yang tengah merokok sembari melirik arlojinya sesekali.

"Hn," Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yixing, "Ayo taruhan. Besok dia kekasihku."

"Tidak mau." Yixing mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan ekspresi lelah, "Puaskan saja sosismu itu. Kutraktir kubis isi babi besok." Kris hanya mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing. "Dasar. Padahal wajahnya bukan _gay!_"

.

.

Kris berpikir tentang sesuatu dibalik selimut tebal yang ia gunakan tempo hari. Pamannya mengirimkan cek yang entah apa maksudnya mengingat pamannya itu sangat pelit. Mungkin uang suap supaya Kris kembali ke Kiev? Entahlah.

"Hei! _What's up?" _Kris mengangkat gelas tingginya, bermaksud untuk mengajak pria asia dihadapannya bersulang. Namun pria itu hanya mengernyit lalu mematikan rokoknya.

"Langit-langit. Tentu saja." Pria itu terkekeh lalu merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Mau tahu apa yang lucu?" Kris tersenyum miring sembari mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah pria itu. "Kau berusaha menggodaku dengan kenyataan kalau kau itu telalu biasa?"

Kris tertawa sampai wajahnya memerah, "Siapa namamu?"

"Kai." Jawab pria itu cepat, "Kau?"

"Kris Wu." Kris mengambil rokok diantara jemari Kai, "Kau suka uang?"

"Tentu saja. Lebih dari apapun kalau kau mau tahu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak suka penis."

"Baik – _what? I think you are gay, _Kai!"

Kai tertawa keras, "_No, no. You think I'm a slut. _Cari saja yang lain, tuan muda." Pria itu berbisik pelan ditelinga Kris.

Kris merasa pikirannya kosong. Apa tebakannya yang satu ini meleset? Biasanya tebakannya selalu benar. Sampai seringaian tipis terlukis dibibirnya, "Apa profesimu?" Kris menggigit kecil daun telinga Kai, pria lainnya hanya meneguk ludahnya. "Apa profesimu menghasilkan banyak uang?"

"Profesiku hanya _waiter, _dan kau tahu penghasilannya."

Gigitan ditelinga Kai berhenti, membuat Kai menoleh menatap pria yang melakukannya. "Kau _gay, _berhentilah bersikap seperti itu." Kris tertawa saat dilihatnya Kai yang mendengus keras. "Aku tahu kau tipe yang bermain diatas. Kali ini bermainlah dibawah, aku akan membayarmu lebih banyak."

Kai menoleh lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau membaca pikiran?"

Pria lainnya menggeleng tanpa bersusah payah menyembunyikan senyum gilanya, "Ponselmu berteriak dari tadi. Siapa Do Kyungsoo? Pacarmu?"

Kai mendesah saat menatap ponselnya, "Baiklah, aku kalah. Cepatlah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran, Kris Wu!"

.

.

"Sshh.. Krishh ahh!" Kai mendesah saat pria diatasnya mengigit lehernya yang berkeringat. Ia menarik-narik rambut hitam Kris kuat-kuat sampai si empunya mengerang. "Ouhh!" Kai menarik Kris dan mencium bibir pria itu dengan tidak sabar. Ia membiarkan ludahnya menetes hingga kepipi Kris saat ia merasakan penisnya yang dikocok cepat oleh pria lainnya.

Kris mendesah saat Kai menjauhkan wajahnya. Pria itu Nampak meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "Mau bermain kuda? Aku tahu cara yang lebih menyenangkan!" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau berjanji akan menuruti perkataanku?" Didengarnya Kai mendesah sembari mengangguk. Kris tersenyum puas lalu menjilati dada Kai yang sudah dipenuhi bekas kemerahan. "Baiklah!"

Pria yang lebih tinggi mengangkat tubuh Kai ke sebuah meja kecil yang ia perkirakan sebagai meja nakas. Kris menyeringai sedikit saat Kai menyentuh penisnya sendiri saat ia menjilati _hole _Kai yang berkedut minta dimasuki. Dengan santai, Kris mengalungkan kedua tangan Kai pada lehernya dan mengangkat sebelah kaki Kai.

"ARGGH! KRISSHH! _THAT'S HURT_!" Teriak Kai saat Kris memasukkan penis besar dan panjangnya kelubang anal Kai.

"Ssst… Tenanglah sayang. Lubangmu manja sekali!" Kata Kris setengah menggeram saat ia merasakkan dinding _hole _Kai yang seakan menyedot kuat penisnya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat merasakan ujung penisnya yang menyentuk sebuah titik didalam sana. _'I got it!'_

"Rmhh.. _fast_, Krishh! Ahhh ahh yeahh sshit ahh."

Kris menyeringai dan mempercepat genjotannya pada _hole _kai, "Ohhh! _i love it bitch! _Ahhh sshh"

Kai memperlebar kedua kakinya sehingga Kris menyodoknya semakin dalam, "_Harder! Yeahh fuck meehh_ ahhh!" Ia memejamkan matanya erat sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Kris. "_CUM_!"

Kai hampir saja terjungkal saat ia merasakan tubuhnya yang melemas pasca klimaks pertamanya. Namun Kris menghimpit badan Kai dan melanjutkan genjotannya, "Cephat sekalih! Ahhh shh." Kris kembali menggenjot lubang anal Kai. Pria itu meraih sebuah bungkusan kecil diatas ranjang dengan tangan kiri dan memasukkan isinya ke mulut.

Pria lainnya membelalakkan matanya saat Kris mencumbu bibirnya panas sembari mentranfer sebuah pil ke mulutnya. Obat perangsang, _shit! _Kai dapat merasakan lubangnya yang penuh saat disemprotkan sperma Kris.

Kris melepaskan tautan tubuhnya dan menatap Kai dalam. "Kau mau merasakan penisku lagi? Penismu mengacung Kai! Dan oh, _hole_ mu berteriak ingin dimasuki!" Kris menjilat bibir atasnya lalu menelan sebuah pil lain ditangannya. Ia mengocok penisnya sendiri.

Kai merasa tubuhnya mulai memanas. Ia sangat menginginkan sentuhan Kris. Pria itu merebahkan dirinya keatas ranjang dan mengangkangkan kakinya lebar-lebar, "Untukmu ahh shh."

"Katakan yang jelas, Kai!"

Kai mendesah saat Kris menaikkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, "Sodok aku lagi, Krishh.. kumohon!"

Seringaian lebar terpatri dibibir Kris kemudian. Kai yang menggapai wajah tampannya kini meraup bibirnya rakus. Kris menahan kedua kaki Kai lalu memasukkan penisnya lagi kedalam _hole _Kai. Kali ini Kris harus memuji kemahirannya dalam menggagahi seseorang. "Yessh! Ahhh Kai!"

"Arrgh, KRIS!"

.

.

Deru nafas Kai menyentuh dadanya yang telanjang. Nyaman. Kris membelai surai rambut Kai beberapa kali untuk merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berhasil membuatnya sinting. Pemuda itu mengecup kening Kai saat pria lainnya mengerang dalam tidurnya. Imut sekali, setidaknya menurut Kris.

"Kris,"

"Kau belum tidur?"

Kai menggeleng pelan, "Kau membuat penisku keras lagi."

Tawa Kris hampir saja meledak namun Kai buru-buru menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kris. Melumat dan menghisap lemah membuat Kris gemas sampai ia memasukkan penis nya kembali pada _hole _Kai. "Kaihh sshhh Kai!" Mendengar itu, Kai hanya terdiam lalu menatap Kris dalam. Ia hanya merintih saat akhirnya mereka klimaks bersama. "Kai, shh _I don't know why, but I need you!"_

Kai tertawa kecil disela desahannya karena Kris yang tengah menjilat lehernya, "_I think so,"_

**END**

**Seperti sebelumnya, aku balik dengan ff gaje yang sangat gaje dan suasana yang gaje #WHUT aku gak tau kalau respon ff ROSE & CIGARETTE akan sehangat itu #deepbow aku berencana akan menambahkan satu chapter lagi karena **_**reviews**_** nya yang agak menuntutku untu melanjutkannya/?**

**I love you all 3**


End file.
